


Hold On

by ElliotStark



Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Peter Parker, M/M, Sad and Happy, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: Yes, the title does points towards ‘hold on’ by chord overstreet.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211294
Kudos: 5





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title does points towards ‘hold on’ by chord overstreet.

Tony closed his eyes again, the bed still felt...wrong , it was one of the best mattresses in the world but it didn't cease nightmares ...anyway that wasn't given in the features ...he attempted a chuckle at his own joke but his chest felt heavy , too heavy to breathe and yet he was _breathing_

  
He opened his eyes. He wasn't insomniac ...he just didn't wanted to sleep and when you are determined to do that your body helps you, it doesn't let's you sleep. So why waste this time ? He went to the kitchen and brew himself a cup of coffe, dark and bitter _just like your soul Dad_ Peter's joking voice echoed in his mind .

Remembering peter a smile made its way to his face but soon it was replaced with a frown _pete's dead_  
Suddenly his legs felt wobbly as he took support of the counter to stand straight. Chugging down his coffee he pushed himself of the counter. He looked more drunk than sober, more dead than alive  
Putting the empty mug in a sink full of unwashed utensils he beelined towards the elevator which took him down to the lab, no questions asked because Jarvis didn't need to because Tony has been doing this since the day he died.

  
They come, the avengers ...tell him how sorry they are, lecture him about "you should sleep and eat and drink blah blah blah" honestly he couldn't care much about living right now but he had to because he wasn't a coward to run away from life he'd rather punch life in its guts than kill himself.

And anyway he had people to live for Pepper, Rohdes, Happy and Steve, pure hearted adorable steve, he smiled again as the elevator stopped in front of his lab  
For once in days he contemplated his choice of living " _would peter want this ?"_ " _pete's dead"_ once again he felt weak as if he should breakdown and cry but there would be no one to gather him if he falls apart , to hold him when he lets go. So he doesn't. He doesn't falls apart and doesn't lets go . He closes his heart and seals the open door.

  
As soon as he puts one leg out of his elevator, Jarvis's voice booms in "Sir, it's Capsicle, he's standing on you door" Tony's breath hitches , Steve hadn't come to meet him in days _why would he ? It was your fault that your son is dead, you don't even deserve to call him_ ** _my son_** _now it's Steve's son_ he went above, to the door with every step faltering as if he would fall now but somehow making it to the door, he squares his shoulder and straightened up.

"Steve—" before he could complete, Steve hugged him.  
He felt soft  
He felt cared for  
He felt as if he could breakdown  
He felt like he could let go

And Steve will always be there to _hold on_

**Author's Note:**

> I am sadistic  
> I was gonna kill steve off but you can thank my brother that I didn’t


End file.
